


Gossip Will Work

by sinofwriting



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miscarriage (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Veronica Lodge wanted one thing at the moment, one Reggie Mantle. Too bad, she'd have to settle for gossip instead.





	Gossip Will Work

Veronica rested her chin in her hand as she stared at one of the football players at a different table. He wasn’t Archie, but he was something. The girl sitting next to him, didn’t deter her. She had seen countless boys break up with their girlfriends just to say they had a chance with her. This one wouldn’t be any different.

“Betty, who is that?” She asks, pointing towards her next toy.

The blonde girl looks away from Kevin and looks to where she’s pointing. “Reggie Mantle. Football player, if Chuck wasn’t captain, he would probably be it.” It takes Betty a few seconds to realize why she was asking, but when she did her eyes widened. “No, Veronica. Don’t even think about messing with Reggie.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, “What you have a claim on him too?”

“No, but he’s in a relationship. If there’s one rule you should stick to, is to not mess with people who are in relationships.”

She rolls her eyes again, god didn’t Betty even get tired of the good girl act. She had barely known her a day and could suddenly see why she had only two friends. “There’s one thing you should know, Betty. No one has ever said no to me.” When the words leave her mouth, she stands up from the table, walking over to where Reggie and few other football players are sitting.

“Do you all play varsity?” She asks, when she gets over to the table, through her eyes stay on Reggie.

“Yeah, every single one us.” One of them says.

She smiles at them, tearing her eyes away from Reggie. “I figured, just wanted to know, since I’m new and all.”

Reggie turns his head to look at her when she says that. “You just moved here and you’re mom already, made you go to school?”

Veronica nods, happy to have his attention. “Wants me to settle in fast.” She goes to fix the collar of his jacket, only for him to move out of reach before she can.

She spends the next few minutes trying to get Reggie’s attention and when nothing works, she huffs. Why is that the one guy she wanted had to be oblivious. She taps him on the shoulder, making him turn his head to look at her. “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date tonight at Pop’s. I’ve been -” Before she can finish he cuts her off.

“Look Veruca, I’m not interested. Hence why I’ve been ignoring you.” She makes a choked noise when he says the wrong name and another when he’s says he’s not interested. “So, why don’t you go back to Betty and jump into Archie’s pants. I’m sure he’d love it.”

Veronica practically stomps back to the table where Betty is sitting. No one had ever rejected her, ever. She was fucking Veronica Lodge.

“Didn’t go as you expected?” Betty asks, when she sits down.

“How’d you know?”

“Because everyone knows that Reggie would rather die than be with anyone other than his girlfriend.” Kevin answers the rhetorical question.

“What’s so special about her?”

He shrugs, “Who knows. But it’s special enough for Reggie and her to have been together for three years.”

“Three years?” She says in disbelief.

Betty nods, “Yeah, longest lasting couple in our age group.”

Veronica sighs, “Well, if I can’t have him at least tell me there’s some gossip around their relationship.”

“They might be engaged. It’s not confirmed, but Reggie was spotted leaving a jewelers a few months ago and since the school year started they’ve been closer than ever.” Kevin tells her, more than happy to be able to tell someone gossip who hasn’t heard it already.

The blonde shakes her head, “We and everyone else know that’s not why they been so close for the past few months.”

Kevin nods, a frown on his face.

Veronica raises an eyebrow, “I don’t know.”

Betty looks around before leaning closer to her, voice low. “Before the last school year ended, Y/N, Reggie’s girlfriend, was pregnant and she lost the baby. She was back in school just a day after it happened, and Reggie wouldn’t let anyone even talk to her. He skipped all of his classes they didn’t share so they could be together.”

Veronica looks at the girl in horror. “Her parents just forced her to come back, they didn’t let her grieve?”

“Nope, the teachers felt horrible. I don’t think either of them had to do any of their work for the last two weeks of school.” Kevin adds.

Veronica looks at the couple again, she takes note of how Reggie’s sitting next to her. An arm wrapped around to her keep her against his side, but his whole body is in front of hers. Ready to protect her at the drop of a hat.


End file.
